EX Titans
by Erin Roberts Guardian's Light
Summary: A group of four must discover that they are the only ones who can stop a great evil from taking over the universe. Please Read and Review.
1. Beginning an Adventure

A/N: Reworked the fist chapter and reposted the story. Please to all who read this if you do read it please review. 

* * *

EX Titans

Chapter One: Beginning an Adventure

Long ago, there was a great war between the forces of eternal darkness and the forces of everlasting light. During this epic struggle six mighty heroes died while sealing the darkness deep into the Heart of Infinity at the universes core. These six heroes where then granted a gift and thus became the first Ascended Beings, beings comprised of the energies that made up the universe, and each of them had gained the ability to control the elements of Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Thunder, and an element which name has been lost to time.

There was peace under these six, self proclaimed, Ascended Lords, but peace would not last. The Lords of Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Thunder became corrupted by their powers and quickly proclaimed that they were gods that the people should worship unquestionably. The Lord of Lost Element watched as the people suffered under these want to be gods, and eventually decided to end their evil rule.

She chose four people in the universe and granted them incredible magical powers which they quickly harnessed and turned into abilities all their own.

One became a powerful unarmed fighter, and possessed great skills in combat while also able to unleash powerful bursts of energy in order to devastate opponents. He was known as the Titan of the Stars.

Another rose to the challenge by developing a variety of magical abilities that stemmed from a person's spiritual prowess. She was known as the Titan of Spirit and was by far the strongest of the four.

A third devoted themselves to keeping a more controlled approach to their new powers and always kept the four from waging battle against each other. She was the Titan of Balance.

Lastly, the final Titan seemed to control a power that not even the mighty gods had. The powers to manipulate the flow of time and reverse it, stop it, or even speed up time itself. This Titan was easily named the Titan of Time.

Rumors spread quickly of these four warriors. The people of the universe called these Titans the ones who opposed the gods, but the time would soon come when the battle between the faux gods and the Titans to take place. The fight was long and tiresome, but eventually ended in victory for the Titans. Unfortunately, the victory came with a price. The Elemental Lord that gave the four their powers was mortally wounded.

Before she died the Titans said that they would never forget the goddess. She told them never to call them that, but the four beings insisted that she was a real god because of her kindness. She smiled at this and then told the Titans to take the powers that they had developed and teach them to the people of the universe so that these events could never happen again. They agreed to do so as their last task to the woman; she continued to tell them that they would be forever reincarnated so that the strength and power of the Titans could be there if the universe ever needed them.

Now a new false god seeks to rule over the universe. Lasher Lavasuer, the newest ascended Lord of Fire, and his army called the Ori are running rampant through the universe making the people worship at their feet by the use of force if they have to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A nineteen girl with long blue hair walks out onto a large shimmering water-like platform. She surveys the surrounding area with deep navy blue eyes to see nothing outside the platform other than cold black empty space. On the edge of the blue shine is a large dark grey colored metal ring. The girl walks carefully toward the center of the platform while keeping a keen eye on her surroundings.

"I see that you have arrived," a voice called out from the darkness. It sounded elderly, much like that of a kind old grandpa.

"Is someone there," the girl asked in surprise as she tries to find the source of the voice.

"Only a friend," the voice said calmly, "or perhaps an enemy, it all depends on your choice, but now is not the time to discuss who I am. Now is the time for you to awaken."

"Huh," the girl asked with a confused look that quickly changes to surprise as the liquid-like platform around her dissipates and she plummets through the large metal ring that supported the platform.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin Kosuke springs to life as her alarm clock blared through her overly messy room. It was a wonder that she was able to hear it because it was under so much garbage. Her long blue bangs rested gently on her collarbone as she yawned and stretched in the classic "I just woke up" way of stretching. She then slowly left the comfort of her covers as she got out of bed and silenced the incessant racket that her alarm clock was making with a swift kick into the pile of clothing and paper that the noise was coming from.

She yawned once again as she placed her body into a sky blue T-shirt and a navy vest with white trim over that. She then pulled up a pair of jeans that barely stay on her thin frame, but she insured that the pants stay in place by securing them with a sapphire belt. She then grabbed a sky blue hair tie and proceeded to tie her long blue hair into an equally messy ponytail, while taking into account not to tie back her bangs.

After she gets dressed she throws a pile of paper, books, dirty clothes, and quite possibly a week old sandwich aside to find her red messenger bag. She quickly shouldered the bag before petting her stuffed animal beetle on the head while leaving her room.

"Are you just now getting up?!" Rin's mom screamed as her teenage daughter put on her sky blue tennis shoes. "I don't pay good money for you to go to that school, so that you can be late all the time." Rin scowled at her mother and quickly leaves the house to begin her walk to school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the nineteen year old college sophomore walked to her intended destination, she began to think about how different she and her mother were. In fact, they were virtual opposites of each other. Her mom's hair had always been a light brown almost orange color that her judgmental eyes shinned through; while Rin's own hair had been the color blue all her life plus her eyes were naturally a deep navy blue. Rin also towered over her four and a half foot mom at five foot ten inches, but as she thought about it she had never seen her father let alone a picture of him so all of her qualities could have come from him. She sighed as she stopped and looked up into the deep blue sky of the planet Kuon.

"One day," Rin said with a smile while she blocked the sun from getting into her eyes with her hand. "I'm going to explore space."

The blue haired maiden was blissfully unaware that she was being followed. That is until she was alerted by the screech of a cat as her pursuers tripped over it. Rin cautiously turned to stare at the three men that were dressed in grey plate armor as they helped each other up. Their armored bodies definitely made them stick out amongst a crowd, which oddly there was no one in sight for a good couple of blocks. Rin concluded that they were the "overly obsessed with role-playing games" types.

"And you three are," Rin asked in an annoyed tone as she recognized that the three of them weren't from Kuon.

"We do not wish to harm you," one of them shouted quickly as he pointed some kind of wrist mounted taser at Rin. "We are here to take you to our commanding officer. He wishes to have a word with you in private."

"Listen," Rin said calmly. She didn't really want to fight them, but she had taken, and excelled at, some self defense classes in case she was ever attacked, but she still didn't believe that she was that good at it. "I'm flattered that your commander wishes to speak with me and all, but I don't even know who you people are let alone who this commander of yours is, so if you don't mind…" She then felt a slight tingle as her entire body went limp and her world turned black.

"We have her," one of the armored men said into his wrist, "get us off of this filthy planet." He then shouldered Rin before the group is teleported off of the planet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin woke up hours later in what appeared to be a jail cell.

"Where am I," Rin asked as she rubbed her sore head. Judging from the way she was laying on the ground, her captors must not have cared much for her personal well being. She looked around the cell with an inquisitive nature. The cell was a dull color and only really had a small bed sized piece of metal that stuck out of the wall.

"You are in the brig of an Ori C90 Conquer class vessel," a hooded, robed, elderly man said in an enigmatic tone and startled the young woman. His clothing was mostly a red color with a black trim, and his face was mostly covered by his hood, but his bushy medium sized beard stuck out from underneath it. It surprised Rin that he was there because upon her inspection earlier she saw no one else in the cell with her so where did this man come from.

"And you are," Rin asked with a weary stare.

"A friend," the man chuckled as he walked around her, "or maybe an enemy." Rin pulled herself into a defensive position upon hearing this because that was what the voice she had heard in her dream said, and in her dream something bad happened afterwards.

"I meant a name," Rin stated as she stood and readied herself in case this man tried to attack her. She needed a way out of this cage and a fast one.

"If you must call me anything," the man said before pausing for a moment, "call me Ore. Yes, that should be good."

"Okay, Ore," Rin said in a skeptical tone while becoming more perplexed by the old man, "how do I get out of the brig of a C90 Conquer Class Vessel?"

"Easy," Ore said waving a hand through the air, "simply walk out the door."

"Yea," Rin said as she turns and walks up to the energy barrier that was holding them in. "I'll just walk right through the energy…" Her sentence is cut off an the punch she threw at the cage door, that is supposed to be holding them in, sends her off balance as nothing connects with it. She then turns back to thank Ore for whatever he did, but sees that he is gone and all that remains in the cell is her bag and a small purple gemstone.

She cautiously reentered the cell, reequipped her bag, and picked up the gem while beginning to examine it. Her examination however is cut short by the sounds of alarms, and a lot of footsteps. She quickly put the gem in her bag and ran out of the cell turning in the opposite direction from the incoming guards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she ran through a long hallway, to god knows where, her eyes catch a glimpse of space outside of the windows. She skidded quickly to a stop on the slick metal floor, and her face lit up with a childish grin, that was seemingly inappropriate for her current situation, as she stared into the depths of space.

"I can't believe it," Rin giggled with joy, "I'm actually in space."

"You there," an armored man said angrily. Judging from the difference in his armor from those of the people she met on the planet's surface Rin assumed that the man was a patrol captain. "Don't move."

"Bite me," Rin said as her moment of nostalgia is ruined. She then runs at the captain before using the slick metal of the floor to slide under his legs. She then continued to run farther down the hall and ducked into the first door that she came across. She panted a little from the exercise before finally looking around to notice that she had entered a mess hall that was a quarter full of people.

She waved at the twenty men that were ready to beat her unconscious and return her to her cell before quickly running back into the hall only to be fired upon by the patrol that she had just ditched. Thankfully, their aim wasn't their best attribute, but the scald marks on the walls to her left and right definitely portrayed the message that one does not want to get hit by those.

Rin took a quick right to end up in a large hanger. She grinned seeing her escape on one of the jet/ eagle like mobile fighters docked there, but she turned to see that her path was blocked by a man with pure white hair wearing a long grey cloak. His dark gun metal colored eyes coldly stared at the blue haired girl while his pale skin made him almost ghost like, but Rin wasn't afraid of ghosts, that and her only other option was to go back and fight the guards.

Rin grinned as she readied herself to fight her way through the cloaked figure. He appeared a little sickly to the young girl what with his pale skin and all, but there was something about him that unnerved the girl.

"So you are the girl," the cloaked man said in a very cold tone, "I am glad you are awake. There are some questions that I wished to ask you."

"What makes you think I want to answer the questions of someone who had me kidnapped," Rin said defiantly while swiping her hand through the air.

"Then I take it you wouldn't want to accept an offer to join us as my subordinate," the cloaked man said in the same cold tone.

"That's some pretty good guess work there," Rin said, "now step aside. I really don't want to hurt you."

"Unfortunately," the man said coldly and sadistically, "since you refused my offer. I cannot permit you to leave this ship alive."

"Then I'll knock you aside," Rin said in a confident tone.

"You can't fight me if you want to leave this ship," the cold tone of the man's voice showing a hint of laughter while his squinting eyes appeared to stare into the depths of Rin's soul.

"Watch me," Rin screamed entering a fighter's stance.

"Wait," Ore's voice whispered into Rin's ear, "don't attempt this battle. That is Squi Tendras one of the Ten Ori Sages. You are not yet ready to take on the likes of him."

"Ore," Rin questioned while diverting her attention.

"Look out," Ore's voice whispered causing Rin to return her attention to Squi, and narrowly avoided a long blade like tendril. She is the able to hop out of the way of a second one from above, but one from behind slammed quickly through her back and forced her to the ground.

"Now die," Squi coldly proclaims as a tendril careens at Rin's head, but before the point could hit a pool of blue energy formed under Rin and she falls quickly through.

"Lord Squi," a patrol captain said as he entered the room and kneeled, "we have yet to find the escaped woman."

"She got away," Squi said in an annoyed tone as the four tendrils retract to underneath his cloak. "With sheer luck she got away."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin woke up in what again appeared to be a cell, but apparently she had been more delicately placed within this cylindrical energy cage.

"Why is it everywhere I go," Rin asked herself; "some numbskull puts me in a cage?" She sighed noticing that she wasn't wearing her clothes, but was instead wearing what appeared to be a robe without a cloak. She then blushed in surprise as that means that someone must have changed her while she was unconscious. She then angrily scowled as her imagination went wild before noticing that the wound on the back of her shoulder was gone.

Rin then heard the sound of a door opening and sits up quickly to see three robbed figures enter the room. One was a tall pink skinned man with an overly large forehead that wore a dark brown robe... Rin began to think that most of his bald head was the forehead, and his dark brown eyes gave Rin an uncomfortable feeling, almost as if she was looking at Squi once again.

Another was about Rin's height with light skin, but he sported a set of feathery wings and was wearing the same type of robes as the forehead guy, only his were a light tan instead of the darkened robes of the other man. Beautiful sapphire eyes shine through the long blonde hair that draped his head; the made the young caged woman jealous because all she had were dull navy blue eyes.

The third was about Rin's age, but slightly shorter, with shoulder length black hair and piercing orange eyes. There was calm yet a turmoil showing through those eyes. It was as if two massively powerful entities were fighting just to the privilege to glance through them. They made Rin feel unnaturally timid. Her grey colored robes were different from those that the two men wore. The arms had been cut off to reveal what appeared to be an elaborate tattoo pattern on the girl's skin. The legs had also been shortened and she was not wearing a pair of boots to reveal that the pattern was also on her legs.

"And you three are," Rin asked in an annoyed tone while crossing her arms impatiently.

"We are the one's asking the questions here Ori," the one with the forehead rudely said to Rin. It was odd to Rin that he called her this as it was the term that Ore had used to describe the ship that she had apparently escaped from.

"You first," Rin smugly said with a smug grin.

"It is only polite to give ones name before asking for someone else's," the one with wings said calmly.

"Very well," the girl said in a timid tone, "I'm Aki Miyazaki." She politely bowed as she spoke causing the hood of her robes to flop onto her head.

"I am Master Foreg Gracion," the one with wings said while also bowing. As he rose his wings flutter a bit to help return him to his standing balance.

"And I am Sinom," the forehead one said without copying the polite bow of the other two. Rin could already tell that she wasn't going to like this guy. She never really could stand the type of people who thought they were better than everyone, and being better than everyone was the message that this guy was trying to portray. "Now your name."

"The name is Rin Kosuke," Rin proudly exclaimed as she hopped into a standing position and pointing her thumb at herself, "and don't you forget it."

"What made you come to this world, Rin," Foreg asked in a kind tone.

"I don't know," Rin said placing her hands behind her head while her face turned to a more thoughtful expression, "one minute I was getting my butt handed to me by this Squi guy and then the next thing I know I'm being questioned by you three."

"You escaped the Hyperion," Aki asked quickly.

"What's the Hyperion," Rin asked with a confused look on her face.

"It's Squi's personal ship," Sinom answered Rin's question in a tone that made it as if he thought Rin was stupid.

"Well if I'm alive," Rin said while pinching herself to make sure that she feels pain, "and I think I am. Then, yes, I did escape. Even though I have no idea how I did it."

"If you are an enemy of one of the Sages then you must not be an Ori," Foreg said with a confident grin.

"Nope," Rin said with a joyful grin, "besides isn't the Ori a type of ship."

"No, they are the people on the ship," Aki giggled at Rin's comment before noticing that Rin was serious. "They wish to rule entire universe, and they will use whatever means necessary to do it."

"Then I am definitely not one of them," Rin stated while rubbing the back of her head. "Why would you guys believe that anyway?"

"You came mysteriously through a mode of transport that only the Ori seem to favor," Sinom angrily said while glaring at Rin.

"Transport," Rin said in a quizzical manner, "what kind of transport."

"Let's save that for another time," Foreg said before deactivating the energy cage that surrounded Rin. "You can stay here at the temple for the time being, and your personal property will be returned to you."

"What," Sinom said as Rin waved a hand in front of herself to make sure that the energy is indeed off, "how do you know we can trust her."

"An Ori would not be so open to questioning," Foreg said to Sinom before returning his attention to Rin and Aki. "You may stay in Aki's room for your stay. You belongings will be returned there." Rin nodded to this comment as Aki led her out of the room they were in and toward the room that where Rin would be staying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked down the hall Rin glanced around the temple, most of which appeared to be dormitories. She noticed some students being lectured by a little green creature while another group meditated not far from them. Rin and her guide then walked over a massive library where many students were reading and practicing some kind of martial art. Rin's attention then turned to her guide who was shyly keeping in front of her.

"So, Aki right," Rin asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"Yes," Aki timidly answered.

"What is this place," Rin asked quickly.

"It is the Jedi Academy on Cusino," Aki answered calmly.

"What's a Jedi," Rin asked while looking out a large window to see a city surrounding the complex.

"The Jedi are defenders of the galaxy," Aki said with a proud smile.

"Then why aren't they out fighting these Ori guys," Rin asked as they enter Aki's room, which was as sanitary as someone being completely submerged in iodine compared to the pile of garbage that Rin called a room. There was also not much in terms of things to put in the floor. There were only two cot-like beds, one of which had Rin's bag on it, and a small chest which most likely held Aki's clean clothes.

"That kind of action leads to the Dark Side," Aki answered coldly.

"The Dark Side of what," Rin asked quickly.

"I'll have to explain later," Aki said as she left the room, "I still have some chores to do around the temple." She quickly bowed and walked away leaving Rin still very confused.

Rin sighed before quickly disrobing and putting her previous blue outfit and noticed that the hole where Squi's tendril hit her was mended. She didn't care though, as long as it was still blue. She liked blue. It was her favorite color. She then checked the bag to make sure that the gem was still there. It was along with her school supplies for the classes she most likely missed. She grinned as she placed the bag across her shoulder before she left the room with the dirty clothes littering the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin wandered the halls of the temple for what felt like hours until eventually stumbling into a massive courtyard. The sun was starting to set and it looked as if two students under Master Foreg were ending the day with a sparring match. Rin watched as the black haired girl was wiping the floor with another winged person, but before the final blow was delivered Foreg stopped the match and declared the black-haired girl, apparently named Chi, the victor.

"Can I try," Rin confidently asked while she removed her bag and walked up to the group.

"Please," Chi smugly scoffed, "with my Jedi training it would be easy to defeat one who isn't connected to the force."

"Sounds to me like someone needs to be put in their place," Rin said with a defiant look on her face while clenching her fists. Foreg looked on as if noticing or waiting for something to occur.

"Very well," Foreg answered calmly, "it may prove interesting."

"I'll show you just how weak you are," Chi chuckled at Rin as she readied herself for the fight. Her deep purple eyes focused quickly on Rin as the two took fighting stances. Something was different about Chi. It was kind of like the feeling that Rin got when she first looked into Aki's orange eyes when they first met. Only Chi's eyes didn't show the same fear and deep hatred that Aki's eyes possessed, or the tranquil chaos. Chi's seemed dark and vicious, like looking into a black hole. "But just to make it fair I won't use any of my force abilities."

"You'll find that I don't need any handicaps," Rin said with her confident grin spread across her face. Rin then sprinted toward her opponent with impressive speed. Chi quickly sidesteps the first hit, a quick jab from the left, with ease, but barely makes it under Rin's kick. Chi attempted to catch Rin off guard with a backhand, but Rin flawlessly grabbed hold of Chi's arm and threw her to the ground in front of her. Chi then quickly rolled to the side before Rin's axe kick could connect. Rin retracted her foot and returned to a ready position leaving a miniature crater where her blow had hit. Both combatants were fast and had the reflexes to back up their words.

Foreg watched as what he believed about Rin was proven with this fight. The speed and flawless motion of the blue haired girl's body was enough to make Foreg's suspicions correct. Chi was second only to Aki in combat, and Foreg believed that the reason lied behind that Rin and Aki were the same, though not in terms of the use of the Force, but in terms of overall natural ability.

"Enough," Foreg said while he caught one of Rin's powerful kicks easily with one hand. "It is time for dinner, and I'm sure you girls are hungry."

Chi sighed angrily having not known what was truly behind Rin's kick as the blue haired girl rushed to grab her bag. Foreg looked quickly at his hand. If he hadn't put a barrier around the dexterous appendage then he would be without his hand as a large bruise quickly covers the entire palm.

"Um," Rin asked shyly, "would you mind helping find the dining hall Foreg sir."

"Oh," Foreg said being pulled from his musings, "not at all. Along the way maybe you can tell me a little bit about yourself Rin."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Rin stood outside Aki's room, after the young Jedi threw her out for leaving clothes on the floor, and stared up at the sky. Just a day ago she was up there with the stars and now she couldn't wait to return. She then noticed a small pod like craft landing in the courtyard closest to Aki's room.

"That's weird," Rin said while leaning against the glass in the hallway.

"What that you're a slob," Aki complained while she cleaned her room.

"Nah," Rin said with a curious expression on her face. "It's just that some kind of space pod thing landed in the courtyard."

"So," Aki scowled as she came out of the room to look on with Rin.

"Let's check it out," Rin said with a joyful grin.

"Are you crazy," Aki continued to complain, "we are already up past curfew because I had to clean my room."

"That's your problem," Rin said as her face turned serious as she sees Sinom walking out into the courtyard. Rin always did have good eyes. "Besides, I think Sinom is up to something."

"No way," Aki said attempting to defend Sinom while Rin begins to sprint down the hall before turning toward the courtyard, "I'm so going to be in trouble for this." Aki then followed Rin and easily caught up after using the Force to increase her speed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," a robotic behemoth said as Sinom approaches the craft. The massive machine was at least seven feet tall and had the appearance of a man crossed with a dragon only without the tail or wings. "The time has finally come to take this world."

"Of course Lord Tyrannous," Sinom said while kneeling before the massive being.

"So," Rin interrupted the conversation, "you were planning on taking over this planet huh. Well we won't let you."

"What do you mean by we," Aki yelled at Rin for getting her involved in this as well.

"I meant you and me," Rin said through clenched teeth.

"There must not be witnesses," Tyrannous shouts holding up his hand as Sinom draws a green light saber and runs at the two girls. Rin quickly hopped out of the way of the first swing which barely misses Aki. Rin then reacted quickly and kicked the shimmering blade out of Sinom's hand. Sinom then backed away as Aki picked up the blade's hilt.

"You know how to use one of those," Rin asked as Sinom retrieved a red colored blade from Tyrannous while the robot's talons simmered with red light.

"Kind of," Aki responded while Rin pops her knuckles, "why?"

"I'll take Sinom," Rin said calmly, "my fists won't really do anything to something made out of metal."

"You want me to fight a Sith Lord," Aki yelled in an even more annoyed tone. "I don't know if I can."

"I'm sure you can," Rin said as she rushes the two. Sinom grinned with joy at what he saw was stupidity out of the young female and thrust his palm forward at the blue haired woman launching her back into a nearby wall.

"A head on attack won't work here," Ore's voice whispered into Rin's head. "Think strategically; lure him into the close confrontation before landing the finishing blow."

"Right," Rin said as she stood while rubbing her right shoulder. Sinom was walking toward her with a smug grin on his face that he would win the fight. Then once he was within range he swung the red blade toward Rin's throat only to have the young girl duck quickly. She was faster than him, but how. Rin then saw her opportunity and quickly sent a kick up into Sinom's chin that effectively launched him into the air before landing hard on the ground.

"Your friend has abandoned you girl," Tyrannous said as he stormed up to Aki while he brandished his glowing claws.

"You don't scare me," Aki said quickly while she tried to hide the fact that she was terrified. She had never fought with a real light saber before.

"I don't," Tyrannous chuckled evilly, "then die." The metal warrior quickly slashed Aki's position with its claws, but the young Jedi was easily able to avoid the attack and landed behind where she once stood. She then avoided a second swing of the large arm as she ran toward the torso before slicing into it with the blade. Tyrannous roared in what the girl hopped was pain, but he still didn't fall.

Aki turned and avoided a powerful backhand. It was obvious that she was a little better at avoiding attacks than Rin. Energy gathered in the black haired woman's palm before she slammed it into the beast's torso. Electrical current then coursed through Tyrannous' body and he roared once again in hopeful pain, before the red blades deactivated and the large metal body fell over very much dead.

"Told you that you could do it," Rin said as she runs up to Aki while the robed woman deactivates the green beam of light. Aki then fell to her knees from the exertion of her first real battle.

"Are you two alright," Foreg asked running into the courtyard to see the unconscious Sinom and a damaged mecha. "We heard the sounds of battle."

"We're fine," Rin said with a childish grin, "I beat that Sinom guy, and Aki here took down a giant robot that called himself Tyrannous."

"I see," Foreg said as the two girls broke into a fit of joyful laughter, "you two get some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day. In the morning I want you both to report to Gyme and me, understood."

"Yes sir," the two nodded and quickly return to Aki's room for much needed rest. Foreg then turned to look at the battlefield before he looked up into the night sky.

"It seems that the advantage is in our favor now," Foreg said to no one in particular before he too walked back into the temple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you think this meeting is all about," Rin asked Aki as the two walked toward the council chamber. Rin figured that she probably should have asked last night, but she figured she would have got one of those overly cryptic answers that sage-like people used.

"Probably to punish us for breaking curfew," Aki sighed in anguish as they walked into the open doors of the council chamber before they shut behind the two females. Inside the chamber sat Foreg and the little green person that Rin saw earlier. He definitely had a sage quality to him and he wore a set of tan robes. This must be Gyme was the first thought that came to Rin's head as the little green man smiled joyfully.

"Punishment, this is not," Gyme spoke in the weird grammar of his kind though he still sounded very elderly. "Congratulations, this is."

"Congratulations," the two asked the little green man in surprise.

"You two make an excellent team," Foreg said in explanation, "a trait that will help you in the months to come, so we have decided that the time has come for you to leave this temple and explore the universe."

"But we don't have a ship," Rin yawned while placing her hands on the back of her head.

"Ship," Gyme said, "we will provide."

"Really," Aki said enthusiastically while the tattoos on her body glow a bright yellow. Rin had to block her eyes as she just now learned that she could do that.

"Yes," Foreg said with a nod. He then stood and walked over to the window that overlooked the southern courtyard. The two girls quickly followed and looked out the window to see a shinning silver saucer shaped ship. Three triangle shaped pieces attached to its back to cover the engines while two larger triangles rested in the front on the ship's belly. "It is the most advanced ship ever conceived."

"Thank you very much," Aki said while bowing and then used the Force to make the joyful Rin bow too.

"Not all, we have to give," Gyme said as he approached the three while holding up a metal case with the Force. "With these, defend yourselves in the universe." The case then opened to reveal a light saber and a pair of gloves with metal plates attached to them.

"The light saber is for Aki," Foreg said quickly as he took it out of the case and handed it to Aki. She then received a nod of approval to turn on. It hums as the long white light stops at a point and lights up the room like a lamp. She then retracted the blade and bowed in thanks to the two Jedi Masters before her.

"And for young Rin," Foreg continued as he took out the pair of gloves and handed them to Rin, "you'll find that these are very damage resistant. Even against something like a light saber." Rin grinned as she quickly pulls the fingerless gloves onto her hands. They fit perfectly as the girl flexed her hands with them on.

"Use them always to defend yourselves and others," Gyme said calmly, "now hurry and pack. A long road this is." Rin bowed politely to the two before the two turn and leave the chamber.

"You believe that they will be alright," Foreg asked as the doors closed behind Rin and Aki.

"If they are what you believe," Gyme said calmly, "no doubt fills my mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you going to explain that whole glowing line thing," Rin asked as she waited for Aki to neatly pack her clothes inside a duffle bag, which was again the total opposite of what Rin would do. In fact, Rin's favorite way to pack was to stuff as much as possible into one bag.

"Huh," Aki said while looking puzzled.

"You know the things on your arms and legs," Rin explained while pointing at the tattoos.

"Oh you mean my Luminous," Aki said as if it were common knowledge. "All of my species have them. We use them to express emotion."

"What is your species exactly," Rin asked in a quizzical tone before yawning in impatience. Aki's lines then dimmed to a dark orange glow.

"I am a Raspik," Aki sourly said her face looking as if thinking about what she was hurt.

"Sorry," Rin said calmly, "I didn't mean to dredge up any bad memories."

"It's okay," Aki said as a small grin spread across her face. This girl was one of the few people who weren't afraid of her because of what she was. "You just wanted to know more about me. If you want I can teach you what the colors mean. We'll start with yellow."

"I'll go out on a limb and say it means excitement," Rin said as the two leave the room. It was odd but after last night Aki had really opened up to the blue haired girl.

"How'd you know," Aki asked as she walked beside Rin.

"Call it a hunch," Rin said as she put her hands behind her head.

"The how about…" Rin stopped Aki's next question.

"I'll find out when they come up," Rin grinned as she spoke, "right now we have a ship to fly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Rin asked as the two approached their ship. The bright sun glared off of the magnificent silver hull. "What are we going to call this thing?"

"How about Order," Aki responded.

"Nah," Rin said while thinking, "that's way too corny."

"How about MINE," Chi said as she leaded up against one of the ships landing gears. "I'm not going to let some powerless fool and a freak, steal all the glory."

"Really," Rin said while looking around, "all I see is a loser who can't accept that people are better than her, besides that is our ship."

"Not anymore," Chi retorted with cynical laughter. "Besides you were never better than me."

"You want to prove that," Rin said as she charged only to be thrown by Chi's use of the force.

"I thought you said you didn't need a handicap," Chi scoffed, "you obviously can't win without one."

"I could beat you easily Chi," Aki said with a grin, "so, could you please move."

"Could you please move," Chi said mimicking Aki, "Let's see, no wa…" Suddenly, Chi dropped to the ground screaming in pain while clutching her shoulder. "What did you do?"

"I only crushed the ball part of the joint," Aki said as Rin ran back up to her side.

"This isn't over," Chi screamed while running off with a very angry look on her face.

"Aki," Rin said as the two started to board the ship, "remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Now why would I want to do that," Aki chuckled.

"Funny," Rin said with a small chuckle. Aki was probably the only person that Rin would be afraid of, even though Aki's excessively timid nature dwindled that intimidating feature.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just realized," Rin said as she sits in a chair in the average sized bridge. There were plenty of monitors and terminals for using all of the ships systems, but the most impressive part would have been the pilot's seat in the center. It looked like the controls that you would find on a motorcycle or a mobile fighter and not the piloting system of a battle cruiser. Wrapped around this simplistic looking system was a sphere of energy screens. Rin just assumed it was for the pilot to be fully aware of what surrounded the ship. She was most likely right. "We still need a name for this thing."

"How about," Aki said with a proud tone because of her superior vocabulary, "the Kineta Astra."

"And that means," Rin asked in an annoyed tone. She really didn't know fancy words all that well.

"It means," Aki explained in a teacher like tone, "full of energy from the stars."

"I like it," Rin said as she leaned back in the chair while the ship's powerful engines begin to roar to life for the first time. "Now where should we go?"

"How about we go to your home, Rin," Aki suggested while sitting in the pilot's seat. Thankfully, she had taught herself how to fly a starship, or it would have been a very short and painful trip as the ship began to leave the planet below.

"Why go there," Rin asked starting to dose off.

"Your parents are probably worried about you," Aki said noticing Rin's reaction turned to one of disbelief at that statement.

"Okay," Rin yawned, "besides I need a change of clothes, and my beetle baby." Rin said the last part in a whisper.

"Alright," Aki said while trying to contain her laughter, "where do you live?"

"A planet called Kuon," Rin answered while watching the pilot do her work.

"That's not far from here," Aki said as a space map that showed their destination appeared on her right, "we should be there in no time flat." Rin nodded and continued to try to sleep as the Kineta Astra blasted into hyperspace.

**

* * *

-Coming up next-**

**Chapter Two: Going Digital**

**Rin and Aki stumble upon the wreckage of a space battleship. While exploring the wreckage they encounter a new friend and a new enemy.**


	2. Going Digital

Ex Titans

Chapter Two: Going Digital

The Kineta Astra left hyperspace with a flash before slowly entering the orbit of a massive yellow planet with large orbital rings. The atmosphere of the gas giant swelled and caressed like clouds during a thunderstorm.

"I guess we must have overshot Kuon," Aki said while pulling up a star map to locate where in the galaxy they were.

"Gee," Rin remarked in a sarcastic tone, "ya think."

"_Help me,_" a voice rang into Rin's head. It sounded feint, almost like a whisper.

"Did you say something," Rin asked while looking at Aki from over the back of her chair.

"Not a thing," Aki turned to look at Rin before returning to finding where they are, "why?"

"_Please, help me,_" the voice said over the intercom this time. Aki and Rin turn to look at the speaker system of the ship to see if anything else came up, but heard nothing.

"Where's it coming from," Rin asked standing. Whatever this voice was it was an intruder on her ship, and she wanted to know why.

"It appears to be a distress signal that's coming from some nearby wreckage," Aki said as she pulled a picture of a heavily damaged ship up on the main screen.

"I thought distress beacons couldn't communicate through words," Rin asked while Aki flew the Kineta Astra toward the wreckage.

"It is definitely an oddity," Aki calmly responded while looking at the blue haired maiden as Rin stepped forward.

"Then I say we check it out," Rin said with a happy smile, "we are fearless space explorers now."

"Okay," Aki grinned as she docked the ship with the ruined star cruiser.

* * *

"So, Ms. Brave space explorer," Aki asked as the two of them entered the large corridor of the battleship. Their large green spacesuits made them look like two moldy marshmallows with fish bowls attacked. "Where do we start?"

"Sometimes," Rin said in a sour tone while glaring at Aki, "I think you're making fun of me."

"Me," Aki grinned. Her spacesuit blocked the view of her glowing pink lines, "never."

"Fine to the bridge then," Rin said while wearing her playful smile and pointing down the right of the intersection that they stood in.

"Actually," Aki said calmly while looking up from her scanner, "the bridge would be to the left."

"You're no fun," Rin sighed in anguish while placing her hands on her hips, "you know that."

"I do have some good news though," Aki responded with a smirk of enthusiasm while continuing to look at her data collecting device.

"And that would be?" Rin asked while looking around for any sign of life still on the ship.

"We can take these oversized suits off," Aki answered as she removed her helmet. The air that entered her nose was disgusting in smell. It was if the entire ship was sprayed down by a skunk, yet it wasn't too bad as to make the girl gag on contact.

"The air's a little rank," Rin said as her face wrinkled in disgust upon removing her space helmet.

"I'm sure you can live with it," Aki yelled as the two removed the rest of their bulky green suits. The ship was stripped to its frame, and that looked as though it had been chewed upon. The smell of rotting flesh lingered at the air. The two girls were lucky that the life support functioned, even though large holes perforated the ship's hull. "Looks like a ghost ship."

"G-ghost." Rin shivered at the term. Ever since the young blue haired maiden was little she had a deep fear of the dead. Especially the living dead, which terrified her the most.

"Yes," Aki said while investigating the deep teeth marks in the ships ribbing. "All I wonder is what can do this to this type of metal."

"Just as long as it isn't zombies. I don't do zombies." Rin said with a shiver as she walked down the hall. Suddenly, a severed arm fell from the exposed metal and smacked Rin on the back of her leg. The blue haired screamed as she saw the rotting flesh and sped down the hall as fast as she could. Aki sighed before investigating the arm and then she continued her march to the bridge.

* * *

"Okay, I definitely got away." Rin panted as she leaned over to catch her breath. She placed her hand against the wall as she stood up. She didn't pay attention during her sprint and now had no idea how to get back to Aki and the Kineta Astra.

"Hello," a voice came over the intercom. It sounded timid to Rin's ears and yet was calm and distinct. It was like a child's and an adult's voice at the same time.

"Hi, is someone there." Rin said as she sprang up in a flash. Her navy eyes searched the wreckage around her for a location that the voice could have come from.

"I'm her, have you come to help?" The voice asked in a withdrawn manner.

"Ya," Rin said with pride as her smile spread across her face. "Me and a friend are here to help, but I kinda got to know where you are first."

"I'm hiding in the engine room. It's just a little ways down the hall from your current position." The voice said while a small screen appeared that pointed an arrow in the direction that Rin needed to go.

Rin moved quickly through the hall, following the arrow every step of the way. She entered the engine room and marveled at the sight. The large cylindrical power core was an amazing sight to behold, even though it was in horrible condition. Large cracks were etched into the glass like exterior while two large holes were visible on the structure. "You can come out now."

"I have." The voice responded from the only active monitor in the engine room. Rin turned to see no one behind her, but then began to investigate the consol area.

"Try the monitor." The voice told Rin as she looked behind the consol. Rin grunted in confusion as she looked at the screen.

A girl with large black almond-shaped eyes stood in the center of the screen. Four green leaf-like wings extended from her back, while long thorn covered vine-like hair dropped from a pink flowed bud hat to around her waist. Her pink clothing, which appeared to be made of flower petals, looked just as delicate as the girl's slender frame. Her thin arms were covered with green sleeves that began at her wrist and ended just above her elbow, while her legs were protected by knee-high light green boots.

"So, you're going to help me right?" The figure asked with a gentle bow.

"Sure, but who or what are you?" Rin asked with a confused look on her face.

"My name is Lilly, I'm a Lillymon. A plant type Digimon, or digital monster, and I sincerely apologize for getting you involved in my problems."

"Don't worry about it, so what is the problem." Rin placed her hands on the back of her head as she said this and smiled.

* * *

Aki forced open the door to the bridge. The same damage that afflicted the rest of the ship was evident all around the command center. She sighed as she still saw no signs of life and quickly rushed over to a consol. Before she does anything else, she located Rin in the engine room. It was then that she noticed the metallic dragon shaped icon on the screen. Its silver body was almost menacing to the young Jedi, but she knew it was just a computer program, so there was no possible way that it could harm her.

She then began searching through the ships computers to find information on what had happened to the ship. She skimmed the files until she found an interesting one marked, Machinedramon & Lillymon.

* * *

"So, you hid in the engine room so this Machinedramon guy couldn't get you. Then you locked him in the computer on the bridge." Rin sped down the hallway toward the bridge while being lured toward the bridge by a floating screen with Lilly inside.

"That is an accurate restatement, Rin." Lilly said to assure Rin that she was correct.

"So, how do you get out of the computer?" Rin asked. Her footsteps echoed down the oblique halls.

"It's simpler than it seems. All we have to do is reactivate the digital transfer system on the bridge and then I can turn myself into biological matter, but unfortunately Machinedramon will be able to do this as well. He will surely try to kill all three of us."

"Don't worry about it," Rin said in a triumphant manner. "We're a lot tougher than we look. We'll rescue you and deal with this Machinedramon."

"But Machinedramon has an army of cybernetic zombies at his disposal." Lilly's comment stopped the blue haired warrior clean in her tracks.

"Z…zombies." Rin gulped and cringed as she turned to look at Lilly. Every fiber of Rin's being was praying that the plant girl was exaggerating. Lilly gently nodded to the comment which sent a chill up Rin's spine.

* * *

Aki read thoroughly through the file. It described that the ship had picked up two new computer programs at a nearby spaceport. It went on to state that the two programs did not like each other and would fight with one another constantly. That was odd to the young Jedi, since when did computer programs have feelings.

She searched further, but the message became scrambled as it neared the end. An error message appeared suddenly and it told Aki to restore main power to access the rest of the file. She sighed at the annoyance and began to restore the ship's power supply.

* * *

The lights came on in a flash. They illuminated the darkened ship, and made it look even more menacing.

"That's not good." Lilly said in a very timid tone as the screen she inhabited ducked behind Rin.

"Why's that. Now we can see where we're going." Rin asked as she slid to a stop.

"Because if main power is restored than Machinedramon will be able to become solid matter."

"That's why I'm here, remember." Rin pointed up at her face with her thumb.

"But we aren't ready to fight Machinedramon yet."

"Minor setback." Rin shrugged before hearing the slow rustling of something standing behind her. The cyborg rushed the girl only to be stopped by a swift kick to the side of the head. Rin might have been terrified of it if Lilly had not been there. She had to show the little plant girl that everything was going to be okay. "I say bring it."

* * *

Aki avoided two large cannon blasts as Machinedramon's massive frame moved so that it could look around the damaged ship. He chuckled evilly at the appearance of the ship before returning his attention to Aki.

"I thank you for rescuing me little girl." The robotic dragon said in its overly metallic voice. "It seems that you have kept the ship exactly the way I left it."

"Well, I don't know how you got out of the computer, but I'm going to have to put you back." Aki said as she pointed her silver blade at the machine. The small blade would do little to deflect the blasts of the large cannon that adorned the creature's back, but it could still do some pretty lethal damage.

"You are indeed brave, but a meager organic cannot defeat the greatest technological Digimon of all time." Machinedramon laughed coldly as he pointed his claws at the Jedi. Suddenly, the claw launched toward Aki with tremendous force, but the young girl dodged it quickly with a burst of speed, and launched herself forward with her blade ready to slice through the beast's body.

"You think to highly of yourself." She screamed as she brought her blade down toward Machinedramon's head.

"Than I shall prove my power." Machinedramon chuckled as he dropped his cannons to point at the young girl. "Gigas Cannon."

Rin fought her way ferociously to the bridge. She knocked down cyborg after cyborg before a large explosion careened Aki through the wall and into the hallway. "Aki, you okay?" Rin screamed as she ran up to the Jedi embedded in the wall.

"I am." Aki answered as she dropped from the wall and landed on her feet. "My Barrier technique stopped his cannons from doing serious harm."

"This is all my fault. If I did not ask you for help; you would not be in danger right now." Lilly said as tears welled up in her large black eyes.

"Like hell it's your fault." Rin said as she popped her knuckles and readied herself for the approaching Machinedramon. "Just do what you have to do to become physical. We can deal with this guy."

"There you go using that 'we' word again." Aki complained as she got ready.

"Do you honestly believe that because there are two of you that you will be able to overpower me?" Machinedramon laughed at the two.

"Of course, and if you got a problem with it. Well, you can bite me." Rin aggressively taunted their large metal adversary.

"I would rather vaporize you. Gigas Cannon."

The two girls avoided the massive energy blast from the creatures back. Rin skidded on her landing before she slammed a kick into the beast's metal abdomen. She then bounced away rubbing her foot after her shoe clanged on the metal surface.

_"Physical attacks like that won't work. We have to try something else." _Aki thought to herself as she raised her right hand into the air before squeezing it shut rapidly. Machinedramon 

screeched in pain as his right shoulder is crushed and the entire arm is ripped away from its socket.

"You little. Gigas Cannon." Machinedramon roared as he turned on Aki. Another large blast careened at Aki. She rolled quickly to the side and activated her barrier so that the energy could not hit her even after she had dodged. That's when she saw that Machinedramon's arm slowly began to reattach and repair itself.

Rin questioned how they were going to be able to beat a guy that could put himself back together at will as she avoided being pinned to the wall by Machinedramon's grappling hook claw. She landed hard on the claw and glared at Machinedramon with an annoyed look on her face.

"This may be a battle that you cannot win right now; however, it is possible that destroying the ship could destroy him." Ore's voice rang in Rin's ears as she hopped of the claw when it retracts.

"Right, as soon as Lilly is ready we're making a break for the Kineta Astra." Rin yelled over to Aki who nodded in approval.

"Like I would let you escape. Gigas…"

"Flower Cannon." Lilly shouted from the bridge as a green energy blast smashed into Machinedramon's back and toppled the metal dragon slightly. She flew quickly through the hole in the wall and over to Rin as Aki rushed over to the blue haired girl. "You're in no place to stop us from leaving brother."

Machinedramon slowly rose as his cannons pointed toward the three. It was evident that he had no intention of letting the group leave. "Gigas Cannon."

"Run time." Rin said as she began to spring toward the place that the Kineta Astra had been docked. The group turned down the corridor just in time as the blast careened past them only to stop further down the hall. Aki quickly began work on opening the airlock as large metallic footsteps crushed their way toward them. The door opened just in time as Machinedramon turned the corner and fired his grappling hook claw at the group only for them to jump into the closing airlock as the Kineta Astra removed itself from the wreckage.

* * *

"Okay now what?" Aki asked as she sat in the pilot's seat. Machinedramon continued to try his attacks as Gigas Cannon after Gigas Cannon whizzed by the Kineta Astra.

"That's obvious." Rin said with a smug grin. "We blow that ship and Machinedramon out of known space with the Kineta Astra's main cannon."

"And what main cannon may I ask are you talking about." Aki screamed as she told Rin that the Kineta Astra didn't have any offensive weaponry. Lilly however began typing into one of the bridge's consoles.

"Why not try to switch to assault mode." Lilly shyly asked the two arguing girls. Both turned questioning eyes toward the Digimon and waited for an explanation. "It's in the ships manual. It says that the ship is currently capable of utilizing four modes. Docking Mode, or Normal Mode, is the mode that the ship is currently in and is built mainly for landing and takeoff. Assault mode is the ship's attacking body and comes with a variety of weaponry. There is also a Defensive Mode that encases the ship in a multitude of shield barriers, and lastly in Speed Mode the ship can travel through normal and hyperspace at great speeds."

"You said currently. Is there a way to add modes?" Aki asked as the ship rocked violently.

"No time for that. Lilly switch us to Assault mode." Rin screamed as the ship rocked again. Machinedramon's aim had definitely improved.

"The computer says that it needs extra memory in order to perform the operation." Lilly squeaked in fear.

"Where are we supposed to find extra memory at a time like this?" Rin screamed as another blast slammed into the Kineta Astra. She placed her hand on her chin and tried to think of something to do.

"I can do it. I am only digital data and memory after all." Lilly timidly volunteered her large almond shaped eyes turned toward the girls.

"Unfortunately, there isn't any way to get you into the system." Aki responded as she worked hard on avoiding the multitude of cannons that were firing at them.

"Plus we just got you out of a computer, and now you want to go back in one." Rin sighed as she shrugged and placed her hands on her hips.

"If it means our survival then yes." Lilly responded in a powerful tone as she stood up forcefully.

"Right, make it quick then." Aki said while diverting energy to what little shields the Kineta Astra had. Lilly smiled as her body became transparent and then vanished altogether.

"Okay. Kineta Astra assault mode coming online." Lilly's voice came in over the intercom system. The ship then shook in a manner similar to takeoff. Outside the ship's two front triangles split in half and create an X shaped wing. An enormous amount of panels opened up on the exterior as one of the three back plates moved forward to protect the exposed bridge, and wrapped the saucer to secure itself. The two remaining triangles left the crossed shaped and become more like wedges that sat just behind the wings and just in front of the engines. "Armor plate movement complete. Phase Transition systems online and green. Gravity Blast cannon is green. X-Buster system is green. Energon weapon systems are green. All systems are green. Kineta Astra Assault Mode transformation complete."

"When they said most advanced ship ever. They weren't joking." Aki gulped at the amount of weapon systems that she had to choose from, and was amazed at the ship's amazing transformation.

"How'd Lilly do all that?" Rin asked after the ship was done shaking.

"I took the digital encoding device before I left the bridge. However, we should focus on the matter at hand."

"Why's that?" Rin asked only to be glared at by Aki which made the blue haired girl understand exactly why.

"Enemy ship has deployed mobile fighters and has ceased firing. There are thirteen total. All are copies of Machinedramon." Lilly informed Aki as thirteen lock-on blips appeared on her screen.

"We need to blast all the copies and the ship or he'll just keep putting himself back together again." Rin said in a moment of wisdom.

"The X-Buster system is capable of hitting all targets." Lilly suggested as Aki expertly avoids the Gigas Cannons with the Kineta Astra's new found maneuverability.

"Right, lock onto all enemy units." Aki said as she squeezed tightly onto the pilot's controls which changed as the mode changed. The thirteen dots became small circles as thousands of circles appeared on the wreckage itself. With Aki's command millions of blue energy missiles fire from the sides of the X-shaped wings toward the enemy. The blasts followed and smashed into the Machinedramon copies while the rest crashed into the ship causing the ship to explode into a large ball of fire. The Kineta Astra then flew through the explosion and soon spun to get ready for a second go.

"That was so cool." Rin screamed with joy as a large smirk spread across her face.

"That it was, but is it over." Aki said nodding in agreement.

"I'm not detecting any sign of humanoid or dragon-shaped movement from within the rubble."

"Then let's switch back to Normal Mode." Aki ordered before the ship rocked as the plates returned to their original position.

"Now onward to Kuon. I could use some more changes of clothes." Rin said as she pointed forward.

"Yes, your majesty." Aki chuckled at Rin's smirk.

"I'll plot a course now. Expected planet fall should be in approximately two hours." Lilly said before the Kineta Astra once again disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

Soon, a large silver halo shaped ship with a face guard-like front silently floated into the now silent battlefield. A small bird shaped mobile fighter then flew out of it and into the wreckage and grabbed something out of the debris before flying silently back to the ship's hanger bay. Thirty Ori guards waited as it landed and dropped a cooled cube shaped piece of metal on the hanger floor.

"At least your head is still intact." Squi happily laughed as a smirk grew on his face while he looked upon Machinedramon's gunmetal colored head. "My Lord has uses for a demon like you."

With those words the eye piece glowed a bright red.


	3. Shamans and Soul Reapers

Shamans and Soul Reapers

Squi entered the large bridge of the Hyperion. He sat quickly into the command seat and after pressing a few buttons on the arm of the chair a large screen appeared before him. It was a communications channel that allowed the sage to speak over the greatest of distances.

"What is your status Squi?" The red and orange cloaked figure on the screen asked while staring at the sage with eyes that seemed to be made of fire. His tone was slightly angry and yet calm at the same time.

"I'm afraid I was unable to convince the Titan of the Stars to join us, Lord Lasher." Squi responded in a calm voice after standing and bowing before his lord. The being he was speaking to was the lord of all the Ori.

"I see," Lasher said in a worrisome tone. He stroked his chin as he began to pace on the screen. "Is that all?"

"No, my Lord," Squi continued. "I have employed the strength of a demon known as Machinedramon, he has agreed to help us hunt down and destroy the Titans before they become a threat to your power, but, forgive me for speaking out of turn, you seem troubled my Lord."

"Yes, our armies in the Raige and Siin galaxies have been completely destroyed." Lasher told his subordinate. His calm demeanor escalated to an angry growl while the fires visible on the screen increased drastically in strength.

"What kind of power could do that?" Squi asked his voice not showing the fear on his face. It would have had to have been truly something or their forces to have been completely decimated.

"A group of humans that go by the name SG-1 were able to uncover a device made by Raikumi's brother." Lasher answered. "We are lucky however, for they do not know of our efforts in this galaxy, but that will all be a waste if we do not destroy the Titans before the pools of magical energy in their bodies become active."

"I understand, my Lord," Squi returned to his calm expression. "I will not fail you again."

"See that you don't Squi," Lasher said with a growl, "or you will be thrown into the Abyss."

"Very well." Squi responded as the screen turned off. He stood and let his long white cloak touch the ground, and walked quickly out of the bridge. He soon returned to the hanger where hundreds of workers were working hard on the Ori upgraded body of Machinedramon. "How is progress?"

"We are at fifty percent," a worker answered back, "the new body should be ready shortly."

"See that it is." Squi said walking away with a smirk while he left the hanger. Behind him Machinedramon's head looked on with anticipation. The large red eyes glowed brightly as a mechanical pur escaped his lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kineta Astra returned to normal space outside a blue planet with seven continents. It looked common but it was no Kuon, which had just one continent.

"We missed again." Rin pouted as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"But_,_" Lilly said over the speakers, "I was sure I had the coordinates correct_._"

"Well there is nothing we can do now but to try again." Aki said as she began to reenter the coordinates.

"No way," Rin said hopping out of her chair, "as space explorers we cannot pass up an opportunity like this. Let's get down there."

"Are you sure?" Aki questioned. "I thought you wanted to get some changes of clothes, so that way you didn't have to wash what you're wearing every morning."

"I do," Rin responded as she placed her hands on her hips before pointing her finger foreward, "but there is no way I'm passing up an opportunity to explore a new planet."

Aki sighed and Lilly giggled at Rin's order as the Kineta Astra slowly began to enter the atmosphere. Behind the planet's moon however a hominid mobile fighter with glowing green eyes waited and then followed the small cruiser.

On the surface, the night side of the planet.

"It went this way." A man with black hair wearing a black kimono with a kantana at his side said after following a large black mass down an alleyway.

"Hurry before it gets away." A girl with light blue hair dressed in the exact same outfit said as she followed shortly behind. The two turn the corner after the mass and wind up at a dead end but there is no sign of the target.

"How could such a powerful Hollow disappear so quickly?" The boy asked as the two searched the alley. Then one heard a noise coming from behind a dumpster, but before they could investigate, the bright flash of a falling star defers their attention long enough for the shadowy mass to fly through the wall and escape.

That morning.

"Lady Simono," a tall silver haired samurai ghost said as he waved his arms frantically in front of him. "You should be concentrating on your studies instead of frolicking about town."

"What's the fun in that," the fourteen year old brown haired girl said im response. Her gentle golden eyes fixed themselves on the samurai. "Besides, if I'm a princess, then why not live it up?"

"But your mother will get amgry." The ghost gulped as he thought about the tortures that Lady Anna put Lord Yoh and himself through while they were training to bedome the Shaman King.

"So." Simono said while grabbing her large red headphones and placing them around her neck. "You take life way to seriously Amidamaru. You should live a little. After all you are the guardian ghost of the great Shaman King Yoh Asakura, right?"

"Yes, but I do not see what that has to do with anything." Amidamaru responded quickly while admiring the praise from the young girl.

"What I'm trying to say." Simono said as she tried to make herself look as cute as possible. "Is that maybe if I had a big strong ghost with me, my parents wouldn't mind if I'm out by myself."

"But most people cannot see me, and Master Yoh is the only one who can channel me into an oversoul, so how is having me around going to help matters?"

"I don't know," Simono waved as she ran through the front courtyard. "But it made for a good distraction."

"Well," Rin said as she widow shopped while Aki and her walked down a busy street, "this planet seems pretty plain. I just wish Lilly could see it." Rin grinned happily while placing her hands on the back of her head. "I bet she's pouting right now."

"But we had to leave her on the ship," Aki said as she crossed her arms impatiently. "These people wouldn't really understand the fact that she isn't exactly human."

"That's true, I guess." Rin said as she pointed out something that she liked.

"And how are you going to buy something when you don't have any money." Aki asked abruptly thus halting Rin as she was about to enter the store.

"Don't remind me." Rin sighed in angst before her stomach began to growl loudly.

"I guess we should find some place to eat." Aki suggested as she walked over to an information kiosk and found a brochure for an inn outside of town. "Maybe this place?"

"I'm up for it," Rin smiled happily before returning to her depressed mood, "except we don't have any money."

"Maybe if we explained our situation?" Aki suggests.

"What would we tell them," Rin yawned as she started walking back toward the forest that the Kineta Astra was currently in, "that we're intergalactic space explorers without any money?"

"Well, that is the truth." Aki ran to catch up to the taller blue haired woman. "Besides I thought you wanted to explore the planet?"

"Fine?" Rin said while swipping the brochure from Aki's possession. "Let's get going then."

Aki grinned and followed while Rin read the map on the inside of the pamphlet to find their intended destination. The two of them were unaware that they were being watched by a cloaked figure.

"Now why would a sage," the figure asked while cat-like eyes followed her targets as they walked away, "want two seemingly harmless space explorers killed?"

Simono rushed toward town, not even noticing Rin and Aki heading toward her family's inn, and began to look at the shops once she caught her breath. She slowly walked past a darkened alleyway, but stopped after feeling a strange presence. It was as if a evil entity was trying to harm a good entity, but yet the evil one was calling for help.

"Hello," she asked into the shadows, "is there someone there?" She looked around and seaw no one as she entered the hallway. "If you're a spirit I might be able to help? I am a shaman after all."

"A shaman?" A mysterious voice echoed out from the shadowy slley. It seemed to have a low growl to it. "You may just be the solution that I'm looking for."

"Why do you say that?" Simono asked as a large black creature lifted itself out of the ground. It appeared to have been in a couple of fights as its car sized body was covered in a variety of blade wounds, yet the large hole in the center of its torso was obviously not a battle scare. Its face was covered by a large white mask that appeared to be like a cross between a human and a dinosaur's skull. From its back hung four large wings while a long tail kept the creatures balance.

"Because I'm being hunted," the spirit said looking at the young shaman before him with bright yellow eyes, "they will probably soon find me again."

"Then we should get you someplace safe." Simono suggested as she reached out her hand as a sign of friendship. "But I gotta know your name first, okay?"

"I have not yet been given a designation." The creature answered her question quickly with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Then let's see," Simono said as she took in her surroundings while her slender hand cusped her small chin, "since I found you in the shadows on a warm sunny day. Yep, I'll call you Shade. If that's alright?"

"That is acceptable," the creature said as tears begin to stream out from behind the mask, "not even my own kind has accepted me enough to give me a name."

"Your kind. . ." Simono was about to ask about Shade's kind when a green haired girl interrupted the conversation.

"Found you," the girl said with a triumphant grin while drawing her silver blade, "you filthy beast."

"Hey," Simono said quickly picking up a pole lying in the alley, "no one talks to my friends like that."

"Stand aside little girl," the girl said in a sour tone while placing her weapon on her shoulder. "This doesn't concern you."

"Shade, if we work together we can beat her and escape." Simono said looking back at the cowering and trembling Shade.

"But how?" Shade asked raising his courage as best as he could.

"Easy," Simono says calmly before winking at the spirit. "Didn't I tell you. I'm a shaman." She then held her hand up and Shade turned rapidly into a small black orb of spiritual energy with two glowing yellow eyes. She then placed the hand with Shade in it onto the pole, trying to force her mana to form a sword with his power, but nothing happened. Simono just gulped before grinning. "But running's good too." She then took off down the street with the green haired girl following close behind.

"What was that?" Shade growled reappearing in his spirit ball form. His now softball sized body floated slightly in front of the fleeing Simono.

"I don't get it," Simono turned quickly around the corner, while still being followed by her assailant. "That works for my dad and Amidamaru. That's it." She stopped and ran in place for a minute. "Just gotta go." She then grabbed Shade and ran back toward home while trying to throw off her persuer.

"Thank you very much for letting us stay here for free, Mr. Asakura." Aki said as her and Rin enjoyed a nice dinner at the inn.

"It was nothing," a young man said with a gentle smile. His long brown hair was being held up by a pair of large orange headphones. "And please call me Yoh."

"I'm still questioning whether or not the Great Spirit actually said we should give them free room and board or not." The blond haired Anna said in kind of a sour tone toward Yoh, but the meal was interrupted as a panicking Simono burst through the doors to the dining room.

"Dad," Simono sighed and panted while holding on to Shade with all her might. "You gotta help. There is this crazy chick after this spirit I found."

"What are you talking about?" Yoh asks with a sigh. He stood slowly as he felt something slam into the spiritual barrier on the outside of the house. Only spirits that family members allowed in could pass through it, and it was an excellent way of protection. Yoh also noticed that Aki turned to where the disturbance had been.

"I found an injured spirit while walking around town." Simono began to explain while getting an evil looking eye from Anna. "And, as I was being a good shaman and helping the poor spirit out, a chick dressed in a black kimono showed up and attacked us."

"I see," Yoh says calmly as his eyes glared at where the disturbance was felt. "Simono please show our guests to the guest rooms, and then I want you to go to bed, understand?" Simono then turned her head to finally notice Rin and Aki looking at her with confused expressions on their faces.

"Um," Simono said quickly with a small wave at the two. "Okay, please follow me." She then lead the two up the stairs and to the guest rooms.

"What was that all about?" Aki asked Simono on the way up the stairs.

"Just some family business that's all." Simono answered before stopping abruptly. "Here is your room." She politely bowed the two into with her hand pointing at an open door.

"Thanks." Rin eyed the younger girl as Aki and her entered the room. The door closed quickly behind them as the two took in the room. It was moderately sized and housed two single beds for the people staying within it. The walls were painted a soothing blue color while the large window across from the door allowed for an excellent view of the city.

"That girl was acting funny." Rin stated looking out the window at the flickering lights of the city. "And what was all that about spirits, huh?"

"Well," Aki retorted as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I have been feeling a number of strange presences around ever since we entered the inn, and after she arrived I felt a surge of energy."

"Then we should check things out." Rin yawned and stretched, popping her knuckles in the process.

"Yes," Aki said calmly as she walked over to one of the beds. "We should, but we won't. It has been a long day, and we need our rest."

"Fine." Rin said sadly as she walked away from the window and went to bed herself.

"So, do you think it is time we told Simono the truth?" Yoh asked calmly as he leaned up against a tree in the center of the courtyard. Behind him floated a blue ball of spiritual energy that kept a watchful eye on Simono's room.

"About the spirit she brought home," Anna asked with an annoyed sigh, "or about how she isn't really our child."

"The second one." Yoh yawned beginning to look up at the somewhat night sky. It had been fourteen years since the orange haired shinigami brought him that letter of invitation as well as the small Simono. The death god mearly told the shaman that she would be strong, and he wasn't kidding. At age fourteen, Simono already had twice the shamanic mana that Yoh possessed, but why Yoh didn't know.

"Soon, we'll have to, but for now." Anna tilted her head to see Shade resting just outside Simono's window. "We should be worrying about what that Hollow wants."

"She said it was injured and brought it here to rest up." Yoh stated wondering what response Soul Society would give to his daughters actions. "She's acting like a shaman should."

"But Soul Society is after it." Anna responded angrily but Yoh was unfortunately out of her reach. "They could care less about what shamans do or not."

"He hasn't done anything wrong, Anna." Yoh said as he lept from the tree and started walking back to the house.

"Not yet anyway." Anna sourly responded following him.

Aki and Rin walked down into the main room to see Anna giving Simono some directions and some small packages that the young girl quickly shoved into her bag.

"You do remember where Ryu and Len live, right?" Anna asked while glancing at her guests.

"If she is out running errands then we'd be happy to help." Aki volunteered the two before Rin had a chance to protest. "After all it is the least we can do."

"Fine." Anna sighed but with a slight happiness to it. "Consider it payment for the room and board."

"Okay." The two said nodding, and the three of them leave the inn.

"So," Aki asked walking next to Simono, her rested powers now making her able to see the floating Shade. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh, his name is Shade," Simono unconsciously responded before realizing. "Wait you can see him?"

"Not exactly." Aki said, it was more of her abilities that showed Shade's outline to her than anything. "It is more like I can feel him there."

"Oh, well, all right then." Simono said as Rin sighed because she has no idea what they are talking about. The blue haired member of the group couldn't see or perceive anything, and it annoyed the hell out of her. Though, she was good at beating things up, that was never going to change.

"What exactly is this errand that we are running?" Rin asked before hearing a noise from behind. She stopped and looked quickly behind her to reveal that no one was there, but she could have sworn that something was there.

"Just dropping off some packages for my dad." Simono said while grinning. She then went on to inform the two that they were going to be visiting two of Yoh's closest friends and then after that they would have the entirety of the day to hang out around town.

"Then let's hurry it up." Rin said running to catch up. Something made her nerves rattle and she wanted to make sure Simono was safe in case that Squi guy just happened to return.

"Now that," the cloaked figure said while grinning evilly, "was close."

After walking for a while in the city, the group comes to the front of a large tower.

"Who lives here?" Rin asked looking up at the top of the tower. A huge yin yang was embroidered in glass on the top of the building.

"A man by the name of Tao Ren." Simono explained as they started to enter the building. As the doors shut, two black clothed figures approach the tower, swords at the ready. They wouldn't let the Hollow escape again.

"You're early." Ren said from the kitchen as the three exit the elevator to his room. Rin was confused as to how he knew just who it was without looking and was quickly informed by Aki that people with high natural abilities can sense the aura's of people.

"So, you're not happy to see me." Simono pouted as the boy entered the room. He had dark hair that was worn strait up in a point. He didn't look all that strong, but his eyes looked as though he already knew exactly how to defeat everyone in the room.

"No, I'm always happy to see you Simono," Ren said. "But who are your friends?"

"Oh," Simono replied before pointing at her accomplaces in turn. "This is Aki and Rin. They volunteered to help me with my errands today."

"And the other two?" Ren asked with a scowl as Shade's spirit ball hid rapidly behind Simono.

"I don't see anyone." Rin and Aki say in unison as they look into the open hall from the elevator. What the two shamans saw on the other hand were the two black kimono clad individuals. Each had their swords drawn and seemed to be waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

"It's them." Shade whispered as he seemed to shiver a bit.

"They aren't with us." Simono gulped as Ren stood in front of the group. He didn't like unexpected guests all that much, but he especially loathed ones that hade their weapons drawn for no reason.

"This is a private residence." Ren stated with a growl as a small red orb appeared near him. "Leave now."

"Not until we finish slaying that Hollow." The girl said as she pointed the tip of her sword at the small black orb in Simono's hands.

"Hollow?" Ren questioned looking back and studying the quivering Shade. Why had he not sensed the creature. Shamans were prime targets for Hollows and as such a basic ability is to determine where one of the evil beasts were as to avoid them. "I believe you are mistaken."

He reached up and grabbed an ancient looking Chinese sword that was mounted peacefully on the wall. "You three go down the stairs and head back to the inn. I'll meet up with you there."

A yellow aura wrapped around the sword and soon it looks like an elaborate spear that is the combination of a bunch of weapons. The three nodded, two of which completely unsure of what is going on, and ran for the stairs. The boy tried to stop them but Ren quickly got in the way. He pointed the mana covered weapon at the two and gave them a glare that told them that if they wanted to get to Simono and her friends than, they would have to go through him. Though, both of them seemed perfectly fine with that.

"So Shade," Simono asked as the three ran toward the ground level. "What is a Hallow and why do those people want to kill them."

"Hollows," Shade paused for a moment. He was worried about how Simono would react. "Are spirits that have fallen to the darkness and have lost our hearts. We are hunted by people who call themselves shinigami; self proclaimed protectors of humans from any spirit that disobeys the laws of their society, and that are not the guardian ghost of a shaman."

"But why would people need protection from a spirit?" Rin asked out of the blue. Whatever was there she could here it just fine. Now if only she could see it.

"Because most Hollows hunt and devour human souls." Shade shamefully said as the three of them leave the tower. "I'll understand if you wish to leave me behind."

"Shade," Simono said calmly as she clenched both her fists. Right now those two following them were just indiscriminant hunters. She never liked those types. "We'll find a way to save you."

"What do I have to do for you two to take Shade and me with you?" Simono asked Rin and Aki abruptly.

"And were exactly would we take you?" Aki asked as to try to keep the fact that they were from another planet a sectret

"I know the story you told my parents." Simono said finally turning to look at the two with determined eyes. "You have a spaceship."

"Yep, exactly." Rin said without hesitation with pride in her voice.

"Then take me and Shade with you. We'll run to another planet." Simono grinned in a know it all sort of way.

"But Soul Society will hunt you. . ." Shade commented which ruined the cool moment that Simono had been trying to create.

"Not if you are a shaman's guardian spirit." Simono interrupted quickly with smirk. Shade had said that these shinigami don't mess with guardian ghosts. "So, how about it Shade?"

"Even though you know what I am?" Shade asked a little frightened.

"Of course," Simono said extending her hand in friendship once again. "I've never seen you hurt anyone, and I was taught that everyone needs a friend, so how about it."

"Yes." Shade said as he placed himself in her palm.

"So, you still want to use our ship to run away don't you?" Rin asked while leaning against a pole.

"That is a very tempting idea," Simono said as an explosion occured above the tower and Ren landed hard behind them, "but I don't think that they'll give me that option."

"I'll go tell Lilly that that we need to get ready to leave." Rin said before running toward the forest.

"Someone should tell your parents your decision." Aki tells Simono calmly trying to ascertain who their opponents are.

"You go." Simono said as she gave a thumbs up sign with her free hand. "I'll catch up, so just tell my dad what's going on, but don't tell them my decision, yet."

"Okay," Aki said hesitantly, "but be careful." She then ran back toward the inn. Simono sighed heavily and ran to help Ren.

"Stupid girl," Ren yelled as Simono ran up with Shade in tow. He wasn't very worse for the wear, but he seemed to have had the wind knocked out of him. "I told you to run and get help."

"Don't worry," Simono grinned while holding Shade's spirit ball. Her eyes showed an unwavering confidence. "I've got everything under control."

Rin moved quickly through the forest and the Kineta Astra. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on except having just allowed someone who still had an imaginary friend to become member of her crew, but that was unimportant what was important was that she made it back to the Kineta Astra and returned to help her friends. As she entered the clearing that the ship was landed in, a strange feeling came over her body. She felt that she was in danger, and then she heard a strange sound. Rin quickly jumped out of the way of a large energy blast, and looked up to see a cloaked woman standing just outside the clearing holding a strange orange colored gun.

"Damn," she growled placing the gun back in its holster. Her tone was cold and of little surprise to the blue haired warrior. "And that was my last caster shell." She then pulled a small stick that quickly unfolded into a trident like spear and began walking toward Rin.

"And you would be?" Rin asked as a small camera pod flies next to her. The energy blast must have woke Lilly or something. How else did this woman get so close to the ship.

"Rin are you okay?" Lilly asked over the intercom but was unanswered as Rin readied to defend herself and the ship.

"I've been hired by a very wealthy power to kill you," the woman answered Rin's question while removing her hood to reveal a girl only slightly older than Rin herself with short black hair, but the most interesting feature is her pair of cat ears. She grinned in joy as Rin gulped. "So hold still for me."

"So… then I ran strait here." Aki finished explaining what happened to Yoh after she found him walking around town. Apparently, Yoh knew something like this was going to happen and decided to head into town himself today as well.

"Well Amidamaru," Yoh said to the silver haired samurai as he looked toward the tower. "We'll go help Ren." He returned attention once again to Aki. "Go get your ship and meet us at the battlefield. This fight will be over by the time you get back." Aki nodded as Yoh walked calmly toward where Ren and Simono were. Aki then ran toward the Kineta Astra with a really bad feeling nagging in the back of her head.

"So you're going to try to create an oversoul again." The female shinigami laughed as she landed on the ground, her sword looking more like a bladed whip than an actual sword. The boy landed right behind her with a cannon in place of his blade.

"No," Simono said calmly, she hopped she knew what she was doing. "This time I think I've got it."

She then slammed Shade into the center of her chest. Immediately, she crumpled to the ground in what appeared to be pain, and that's when Yoh arrived. Yoh quickly ran up with a red and blue kantana on his shoulder.

"Hey Ren, what's going on?" Yoh asked obviously not knowing the situation. The way he sounded though made it sound as though he was well aware of everything and yet nothing at the same time.

"Your daughter just integrated with a Hollow." Ren yelled now that he had caught his breath, while the female shinigami took the opportunity to swing her blade at Simono. Yoh and Ren rushed to block the attack but stop in surprise as Simono holds tightly to the whip.

"No," Simono growled, "not integration, but Oversoul." She then looked at the shinigami across from her with glowing yellow eyes. Shadows wrapped her body to create form fitting armor as a pendant shaped like Shade's mask appeared around her neck. She then raised her right hand and shadows wrapped it and took the shape of a blade. "Now leave us alone. Shockwave Buddha Giri!"

She swung the blade forward and a wave of energy careened at the shocked shinigami, but before the attack could make contact a third person wearing the shinigami attire bats it aside with a large sword shaped like a kitchen knife.

"Kurosaki." The boy soul reaper gulped. The cannon on his arm then returned to the shape of a sword, and he sheaths it.

"What do you two think you are doing?" The boy asked with a calm yet upsetting tone; his orange hair looking like a wildfire as it blew in the wind.

"We are doing what we are supposed to," the girl said with a sigh of relief, "we are destroying Hollows."

"Oh," the orange haired one said as Simono entered a fighter' s stance and the shadow armor created two sai for her to use, "really."

"Yes really." The girl said while swinging her whip only for it to be caught by the orange haired man.

"Because all I see," he said as he stared at Yoh, Ren, and Simono, "is a group of shamans and their guardian spirits." He then slammed an elbow into the female Soul Reaper's gut knocking her unconscious. The boy then picked her up and ran off in fear.

"I apologize for that." The orange haired boy said approaching the three shamans. "But you know how rookies are." Simono took a stance as he approached but then stops as her dad walked up to the man without his oversoul active.

"You're late you know." Yoh yawned patting the man on the back. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Orihime had me doing other things, Yoh." The man calmly said.

"Well," Ren said rubbing his shoulder, "thanks for the help anyway."

"You got it." Ichigo said hoping away. Simono then released her oversoul and approached her father and Ren.

"What just happened?" Simono asked as she crossed her arms impatiently.

"Not much," Yoh said calmly, "but you better hurry."

"Why?" Simono questioned as her dad removed her red headphones and placed his orange ones around her neck.

"Because you'll miss your ship," Yoh said, "and the headphones are so that my wisdom will always be with you." Simono's eyes lit up with excitement. She then hugged her dad and after being told by him that the ship was in the woods headed off to meet up with Aki and Rin.

"You're good." The cat eared girl said to the tiring Rin. "But good doesn't cut it." She then stabbed toward Rin's throat, but met resistance as Aki stopped the attack inches before it hits.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not about to let you attack my friend." Aki said as her silver blade extended.

"This isn't over." The cat eared girl said before turning and retreating.

"Thanks," Rin sighed, "that was close."

"Who was that?" Aki questions retracting her blade. Something about the situation felt as though this wasn't the end of it.

"Don't know," Rin said in annoyance, "but she obviously wasn't from around here."

"I may be able to shed some light on the situation." Lilly buzzed in on the comm. The hatch then lowered and the two entered the ship.

"So, that chick was a bounty hunter." Rin says calmly.

"Yep, a bounty hunter by the name of Toya Sarubata," Aki said in conjunction as Lilly showed the files that the United Galactic Federation, or UGF, had on the girl, "but why would she be after us?"

"Why is who after you?" Simono asked wandering onto bridge.

"No one," Rin said trying not to make their new friend worry, "so are you ready to go. We seriously need to leave."

"Ya." Simono said nodding as the ship's alarm system goes off.

"Lilly, what is the racket for?" Rin asked covering her ears.

"Incoming mobile fighter_,_" Lilly screamed over the intercom, "and it's coming straight for us."

"I said this wasn't over." Toya said as her mobile fighter's gray coloring goes from gray to blue and white. On its back is a large red jetpack.

"Time to lift off." Rin suggested as Aki jumped onto the cockpit.

"This could be bad." Aki said as the engines started to warm up.

"Why's that?" Simono asked as the ship rocked after being hit by an energy beam.

"Because that is a Gundam class mobile fighter." Aki said as the ship hovered before rocketing into the air with the white robot following quickly behind.

"Weren't they all destroyed?" Rin asked as the ship shook violently.

"Apparently not." Aki responded looking over to see that Simono had passed out from the take off.

"We have left the planet's atmosphere_._" Lilly said as the multitude of view and statistic screens appeared in the cockpit bubble.

"Then let's blast it with the assault mode." Rin said in triumph. With the assault mode's power nothing could stop her.

"Actually against that kind of mech," Aki said, "it's better to run. Activate speed mode."

"Right, Kineta Astra Speed Mode transformation initiated." Lilly said as the front triangles of the ship become more wing-like and the other three move as more thrusters appear on the ship's rear. "All engine and hyperspace navigation systems ready. Kineta Astra Speed Mode transformation complete."

"Okay then." Aki said as she imput a random coordinate point. "Let's get out of here."

"We have a slight problem_." _Lilly said showing a screen of the enemy fighter on the ship's hull but now the jetpack was gone and it was getting ready to cut off one of the engines with a giant energy sword.

"This is the plan." Aki said in confidence. "We'll enter a hyperspace column and use the column walls to scrape her off us."

"Right. Opening hyperspace column. Please input coordinates_." _Lilly told Aki as a purple space anomaly began to form in front of the ship.

"Where are we going?" Rin shouted a question as she ship slightly shook.

"Anywhere but here." Aki screamed opening the column and flying through it. The Gundam in retaliation quickly removed the engine before the ship flew completely into the column and then stabbed its sword into the hull of the ship, but the speed is too much for the mech to handle and it quickly fell off and disappeared into hyperspace. Unfortunately, the damage to the Kineta Astra was too great and it too fell out of hyperspace and onto a planet below.


End file.
